1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an eyewear; in particular, to an adjustable nose pad structure for eyewear.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional nose pads for eyewear are made of two pads respectively arranged on two sides of the frame near the center frontal portion of the eyewear either through two metal wires connected to the frame of the eyewear or an integrally formed body. The nose pads are configured to conform to the shape of a user's nose in order to reduce the pressure induced by the nose pads onto the nose. However, since the two metal wires are prone to deform due to external impact forces, the corresponding positions of the two nose pads tend to shift such that the nose pads cannot conform to the user's nose, and renders discomfort to the user. And the corresponding positions of the nose pads tend to awkwardly tilt with respect to the eyewear, thus, making it difficult to provide a clear and stable vision. If the degree of deformation on the metal wire is small, the metal wire can still be recovered with the proper tools. However, after repeated repairing, the strength of the metal wire significantly reduces.
Since the integrally formed nose pads overcome the awkward tilting due to external impact, the majority of protective eyewear adopts the integrally formed nose pads along with a closed frame for eye protection. As a result, workers can wear protective eyewear to prevent foreign objects from effecting workers' eyes. However, since the protective eyewear can be shared among various workers, the integrally formed nose pads will not conform to the various shapes and sizes of all workers' noses. As a result, the nose pads cause discomfort, or even scratching, swelling, and etc. among workers, which significant affects performance.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.